Different Worlds
by iyfanatic
Summary: IYHP Draco is on a trip to Japan, where he meets Kagome. He follows her down the well, and she follows him to Hogwarts. They must come to terms with their feelings... and an angry inu hanyou...


Hey! I'm Iyfanatic!

'And I'm Kizuko...'

Yeah! He's my muse.

... And he usually does the disclaimer...

/looks at Kit/

'Okay, okay... That baka owns nothing but me and the plot...'

Right! ... Except for the baka part...

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Bloody hell," a young man said, flicking a blonde hair away from his face.

"There's nothing to do in this ruddy place," he said, sighing miserably.

"A Malfoy should _never_ have to lower himself to mingling with muggles, especially not _foreign_ muggles," he said, disdain dripping from his every word.

He, Draco Malfoy, currently found himself in a very serious dilemma.

With nothing to do, he had wandered from his hotel room and somehow ended up in one of Tokyo's parks, completely lost.

"I am _not_ going to ask a _muggle_ for directions. They probably wouldn't even understand me, the uncivilized brutes," he muttered.

"Ahem." The blonde heard the sound and turned to see who dared disturb him.

"Hi. Did you see a boy run by here a few minutes ago?"

Draco was stunned. The speaker was a girl, about his age, that had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

He didn't know that muggles could look this good...

"Hello? Do you not speak English? You don't look Japanese..."

Draco shook himself. It would not do to look like a fool in front of a muggle. A pretty muggle, yes, but a muggle none the less.

"Yeah, I do. I saw a little kid run that way," he said, pointing to the left along one of the many paths.

"Oh, thank you," she said, bowing as was customary. "It was nice meeting you."

The girl started to walk away, and Draco couldn't let that happen.

"Hey!" The girl stopped, turning to face him. "You didn't tell me your name."

The girl smiled, tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear. "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome... Nice." She smiled, eyes twinkling. "What's yours?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, not caring that she was a muggle at this point.

"Well Draco-san, what are you doing here?"

"Do you mean here, as in the park, or do you mean _here,_ as in Japan?"

"Both... If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Nah. Not really. I'm in Japan because my father is having a business meeting, and I'm in this park because..."

"Well, let's just say that I'm not the best with directions."

Kagome giggled, "In other words, you're lost. Right?"

"I wouldn't say lost... I just wasn't heading in the right direction," he said, frowning.

Kagome muffled her laughter, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry. Laughing was rude. Forgive me," she said.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done."

"Still, let me help you back to your hotel to make it up to you."

"I can't say no to that..." Kagome smiled.

"So, Draco-san, where-" "Wait! Before you say anything, stop calling me Draco-san. It's just Draco."

"Ok... Draco. Where are you staying?"

"Uh... It was called Tokyo something."

"Tokyo something? Do you know how many hotels start with _Tokyo_? This _is_ Tokyo, after all."

"Well, yeah. But there can't be that many that are 5 star."

"As far as I know, there's only... 3. That narrowed it down a lot."

"My father and I like comfort." "Seems like it! Those are really expensive!"

"What can I say? If you've got it, spend it," Draco said, smirking.

"Are you an only child?" Kagome asked, looking consideringly at the blonde.

"How did you know?" he asked, surprised.

"My friend Yuka acts the same way. Her parents spoil her just because they can."

"Are _you_ an only child?" Kagome laughed.

"I wish. I have a little brother, Souta. He's the one I was looking for."

At Draco's slightly guilty look, Kagome quickly added, "I'm sure he's already back at the shrine, laughing at me."

"Shrine?" "Yup, I live at Sunset Shrine. It's not far from here, actually," she said, looking around.

"That's where we're headed," Kagome said, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him along.

"Why? I thought we were going to my hotel."

"We are... eventually," she said, smirking mischievously.

"First we're going to look in the directory. Maybe you'll see the hotel name and we won't have to go running around the city."

Draco looked at Kagome consideringly. "Pretty _and_ smart..."

Kagome blushed, smiling shyly. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? It's true. I would never have thought of looking in the directory, and I'm not exactly stupid."

"Modest, aren't you?" Kagome teased, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Of course I am! I've been a perfect gentleman." Draco said, puffing up indignantly.

"Yes, you have. Your girlfriend is very lucky."

Draco's cheeks reddened slightly. "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend."

Kagome looked genuinely surprised. "You would think that girls would be lining up at your door."

"Well, I didn't say they weren't... I just said I didn't have one currently."

"Oh, single for the summer, eh? I won't introduce you to my friends then, they'll fall for you in a snap."

"Really? And how about you?"

Kagome blushed furiously, concentrating intently on the sidewalk and street signs, anywhere but Draco's face.

"Well, if I got to know you a little more, I'm sure I would too."

Draco was surprisingly pleased with the information. None of the disgust he was expecting showed up in his emotions.

"How about we go out for a walk tomorrow? You can show me around the city so I won't get lost again."

Kagome smiled up at him, nodding. "It'll be great. I can show you where everyone hangs out."

"It's a date, then." Draco said, squeezing her hand gently.

Squeezing back, Kagome failed to notice the golden eyes watching intently from the trees.

"Look Draco! That's our shrine," Kagome said, pointing at the structure visible atop a long set of stairs.

"We have to climb all those?" Draco asked weakly, gulping at the sight.

"What, you can't handle a few stairs? Here I thought you were strong."

The blonde frowned, ego bruised. "Of course I can handle some stairs."

* * *

A few minutes later, Draco was out of breath and panting a little."See/pant/ I told you I could do it!" 

Kagome giggled, "Never doubted you... Well, maybe a little."

At Draco's scowl, she laughed. "You did well for your first time. You must have practice climbing stairs."

"Yeah, my school has lots of 'em." "Really? What's it like there?"

A shadow passed in his eyes. "I don't really want to talk about my school."

A slightly hurt look came over Kagome's face at his blunt tone.

Draco noticed, so he quickly added, "It's just that I spend most of the year there, I don't wanna talk about it during break."

Kagome nodded, "I understand. I won't bring it up again."

With a sigh, she said, "C'mon, it's time to meet my mother..."

As he followed her Draco asked, "Is she going to ask a lot of questions?"

Kagome tilted her head, thinking. "She's pretty understanding, but if she likes you she'll smother you with hints."

"Hints? What kind of hints?" Kagome blushed. "It's kinda embarrassing..."

"Now I really want to know... c'mon Kagome, tell me..."

"Well, she'll ask if you have a girlfriend, and since you don't she'll start telling you how great I am..."

"I already figured that out on my own," Draco said, delighting in the blush that once again graced her features.

"Stop making me blush! My face will stay that way if it happens any more!"

"Okay, Kagome. I'll stop listing your great qualities... It'll sure be hard though..."

She covered her cheeks with her hands, the heat rising yet again.

Draco smirked, knocking on the door since Kagome was busy turning red.

When the door opened, he wasn't ready for the chaos that followed...

* * *

End... Fin... Owari...

* * *

Hmm... The first chapter of my first IYHP crossover...

'OUR first IYHP crossover, idiot...'

Hey! I'm not an idiot! I just forgot about you...

'How can you forget me? I'm in your head... and on your desk... and on your shoulder...'

I was ignoring you, baka no kitsune...

'Humph! Well, I can ignore you too. Let's see you come up with new ideas without me, eh?'

Yeah, yeah...

Anyway, please review!

Ja ne! Laterz!


End file.
